


You know, don't you

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Because what else does he do, But sometimes they gotta keep em out, Dorks in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Reno bothering his bosses, That puppy is spoiled and we all know it, They're Dog Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Rude's spending his time off on the living room floor of his and Reno's shared apartment, playing with their puppy, but Reno wants to spend time with him as well. He's got something he needs to tell him.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	You know, don't you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CN_Delta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CN_Delta/gifts).



Reno curled up a bit, watching as Rude sat on the floor and played with the small dog they had recently just adopted. He smiled as he watched Rude tug on the rope toy they had gotten, listening to the playful growling from the puppy as they were half pulled across the floor.

“You know they’re gonna get big enough to pull you across the room, Rude.” Reno commented, and Rude glanced over with a small smile. They had been living together for years, as best friends, and now for the past while as lovers. Reno still couldn’t get over the small smile on Rude’s lips when he looked over, how it seemed to soften every feature the muscular Turk had.

“They can try but I can just as easily do this.” Rude reached out, playfully pushing Sparky over and rubbing their belly. The toy seemed to be forgotten now as their hind leg kicked at the air with a low happy whine that seemed to just follow Rude’s words. Reno hummed a little before moving over and kneeling behind Rude, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

He didn’t say anything, just held on as Rude pet them for a moment, relaxing into the warmth he could feel. Reno watched as Sparky flipped back over before putting their front paws on Rude’s arms, leaning up to kiss him. “Sparks- I love ya too.” He grunted, trying to turn his face away from the tongue licking at his face. “C’mon Rude help me out.” He whined softly despite the small laugh in the back of his throat.

Rude simply shook his head a bit, lifting Sparky up for them to get even closer to Reno’s face and holding the small wriggling puppy as they nipped gently. “Why would I? They want their Dad.” He replied lightly, ignoring the next whine that followed before Reno finally let go of Rude to take the puppy and cuddle them. Rude took the chance to pull him down, smiling.

“You two are adorable.” He murmured as Reno ruffled their fur before grabbing for the toy and starting to play with them. Rude smiled gently, shifting his position on the floor as Reno moved with the wriggling playing puppy in his lap, and simply watched them. He didn’t look away from Reno, seeing the easy grin on his lips.

There was always a grin on his lips, but there was a difference between the huge grin he had on his lips when he was out in the field, and the one he gave in the office when he was taunting Tseng or bothering Rufus with something. It was never the same look in his eyes as when he was sitting at home with Rude, just relaxing on the couch or curled up in each other’s arms.

It was almost a loving expression, if Rude dared to even call it that. Reno’s eyes had a soft look to them as he curled up a little more, resting his head on Rude’s shoulder. He was happy to relax into him and see the second in command of the Turks actually drop the cocky attitude he always had when it came to his job. Just to see him be himself and laugh with that small snort in his voice as Sparky tried to dig into his shirt.

“I love you so much.” Reno said softly, breaking the silence with his words and Rude hummed softly. He assumed that Reno was just talking to the small puppy tugging at his shirt before Reno lifted his head to look at him. “… Rude. You know that right?” He asked, and Rude paused, staring at him. Did he know what, he thought before suddenly the words seemed to click.

Reno wasn’t talking to the puppy, Reno was talking to him. He paused, opening his mouth before closing it again. There wasn’t anything he could really think to say as Reno reached up to gently rest a hand on his jaw, before leaning in to kiss him gently. “I… You mean it?”

“Wha- of course I mean it!” Reno huffed, and Rude noticed the wide blush that had spread across his cheeks finally as Sparky jumped out of their laps now that neither of them seemed that interested in playing. With how he jumped on the squeaky toy in the corner, Rude doubted they wanted to play with them anymore anyways.

He turned his full attention back to Reno, who was looking a bit hesitant now as he waited for an answer. Rude studied him for a moment before pulling Reno down into a kiss, wrapping his arms fully around the red head and making him turn until they were chest to chest, Reno’s legs on either side of him as they kissed. He held him as close as he could, hand tangling into his hair when Reno started to pull back.

“Gimme… Gimme a sec to breath.” Reno wheezed out a small laugh. “Shit… If I knew you were gonna kiss me this much for saying that, I would have done it even sooner.” He said lightly.

“… Say it again.” Rude murmured, brushing his lips over Reno’s again.

“Say I love you?” Reno hummed softly. “Y’know… Came out easier the second time.” He repeated to whisper the words between kisses, pressed fully against Rude before he slowly pulled back. “Okay, okay… Now I really gotta breath.” He let out a slow breath as he spoke, shaking his head a little before that playful grin was back on his lips as he poked Rude’s chest. “Why am I the only one saying it though, huh?”

“Because I want to show you I love you. Not just say the words.” Rude hummed, suddenly standing up with Reno in his arms. He felt Reno’s legs wrap around him instantly as he was carried to the bedroom. “And I plan on doing just that and hearing you repeat the words over and over again.”

“Well, partner, that I can do no problem.” Reno laughed before he was pulled into another kiss, one hand reaching for the door and closing it to keep the puppy out.


End file.
